


10 Days

by nurseholliday



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 10 Days has explicit sexual content, F/M, For those who have reached out to me, Or have sent me messages asking for updates if my books ever get released, This post is the location where you can find access to my work, this post is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurseholliday/pseuds/nurseholliday
Summary: A hilarious love story featuring an overdramatic city boy and an incomparable girl from the country.In an attempt to knock out the long-awaited follow-up to his best-selling first novel, Alexander Jones lets his best friend convince him that trekking into the wilderness for a survival boot camp was the only way to get the creative juices flowing.  With the help of a detailed itinerary, Luke, and Luke's childhood friend, Penny, they’d committed 10 days to help Alex forgo his Urbanite roots and embrace the countryside. It took a lifetime to get to the mountains where Luke and Penny had camped as kids, and only a second for Alex to know he was out of his element.In a surprising twist of fate, it also took 10 days for him to fall in love with Penny Foster. The question was, did Penny feel the same way, and what would Luke say when he found out?
Kudos: 21





	10 Days

**10 Days is being released as a full length novel, and I'm so excited to get to share the completed, revised story with you guys.**

**If you want to check it out you can Preorder your copy today at:**

AMAZON: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B08R66WD5N

KOBO: https://www.kobo.com/us/en/ebook/10-days-2

B&N: https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/10-days-kj-holliday/1138507573

ITUNES: https://books.apple.com/us/book/id1546006573

* * *

**If you'd like access to Merch, Cover Reveals, and more exclusive content, follow me on Instagram @kj.holliday.**


End file.
